1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to measuring devices and, more particularly, to an improved device for measuring roof rafter angles and other angles.
2. Prior Art
Various devices have been designed in the past to measure angles and distances for carpentry purposes, for example, roof rafter angles and the like. Certain of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,628,447, 2,461,795, 518,103, 861,581, 2,908,080, 1,084,973, 1,237,721, 2,504,244, 745,271, 894,770, 1,913,919 and the like. Many of those devices are complicated, expensive and of limited utility. Certain other devices, such as levels, are utilized to locate horizontal and vertical positions. Such devices are of specialized nature and must be used in addition to other tools and instruments for setting window and door sills and the like.
There remains a need for a simple, durable, inexpensive, multi-purpose device which is capable of accurately measuring angles for roof rafters, door and window sills and walls, and also is capable of checking horizontal and vertical phones and, in addition, is capable of measuring small linear distances. Such a device should be compact, portable, easy and rapid to use and not require the use of any additional or supplemental instruments.